


ride home

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chikan, Groping, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Molestation, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tomoya runs into trouble on his way home with hokuto.





	ride home

**Author's Note:**

> it's what's on the tin; don't like, don't read. thanks for checking this out!

All things considered, it hadn't been a terrible day. 

Sure, Tomoya had been chased around the school during his breaks by Hibiki-senpai, but he had made plans to practice lines with Hokuto-senpai after classes, which is how he ended up standing beside him in a fairly crowded train. As the train slowed to another stop and Tomoya’s conversation with Hokuto trailed off in favor of shifting to accommodate the new passengers, the pair were forced to the side of the car, Hokuto’s back pressed against the train car and Tomoya closer to him than seemed appropriate for two students- but it was Hokuto-senpai, and Tomoya wasn't sure when he might have another chance like this.

His cheeks faintly dusted pink, Tomoya stuttered out a weak apology as the doors slid closed and the train continued its route. It would be quite a few more stops until they had to get off, and hopefully by then the crowd would have thinned out. Still, with the few bumps and the general unsteadiness of the tracks, it wasn’t long until someone bumped into Tomoya’s back. There was a mumbled apology, and Tomoya tried to ignore it in favor of listening to Hokuto’s story about one of his first plays. Then, the person bumped into Tomoya again.

At the same time, Tomoya felt a hand not-so-subtly grope his ass.

His back straightened and he bit back a startled noise, trying not to let his reaction show. This sort of thing didn't really happen, right? Besides, no matter how feminine he looked in those dresses the masked pervert would make him wear, there was no way someone could mistake him for a girl when he was in his school uniform. He was close to Hokuto, too- he had to be mistaken. No one would try something like that when he was basically pressed against someone else. Hokuto must have noticed his reaction.

“...? Tomoya-kun, are you alright?” Hokuto asked, looking down at him. Tomoya hesitated before he nodded, mustering a laugh.

“Yeah! Just felt a little nauseous for a second. I’m okay!” He smiled to push the point across, and Hokuto seemed to buy it. “Now, what were you saying?”

Hokuto's story continued, and as it did, whoever was touching his ass seemed to get bolder. They groped harder, and then he felt two hands on him at once. He felt a shiver go up his back as they switched, from merely groping him to massaging and even a light smack. His cheeks dusted pink, but he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. How embarrassing it would be if someone else saw this- especially Hokuto-senpai! Tomoya shifted his stance, trying to pull away from the stranger only to do so when the train shook.

He stumbled forward just slightly, enough to fall into Hokuto's chest, and the next moment he felt someone press against his back. His gasp was stifled by Hokuto’s blazer, and moments later he felt hands on his ass again, this time joined by another that stroked his thighs, pushing his legs apart enough to slip a hand over his crotch and squeeze down. Softly, he heard a concerned voice whisper his name- Hokuto, of course. He whimpered and shook his head, holding tightly onto his senpai as the hands continued to probe at him and squeeze, feeling an uncomfortably wet mouth on the back of his neck smile and lick over the skin, breath heavy and making Tomoya’s skin crawl. 

There had to be more than one person, because how else would two hands be sliding between Hokuto and his chest, digging into the fabric of his uniform shirt over his chest, while there was still one on his ass and another stroking over his crotch. Tomoya's eyes filled with tears, and he couldn't bear the thought of Hokuto seeing him like this, of anyone else seeing him. 

“Don't look,” Tomoya said, loud enough for Hokuto to hear, and hoped he wouldn't. The hands on his chest were more focused, one moving downward to untuck his shirt from his pants and then sliding under it until the stranger's fingers brushed over one of his nipples. He whined, his eyes squeezing shut, and tightened his legs around the hand between them. The two pairs weren't moving at the same pace, leaving him shaking between them and weakly trying to pull his body away. Relief filled him for a moment when he felt one of the hands on his chest draw away. That quickly soured when the back of his shirt and blazer were pulled up, and his chest was squeezed tightly before he felt something nauseatingly warm hit his exposed lower back. 

His stomach flipped as the hand on his crotch tightened for a moment, bringing his knees to press together and shuddering as he came in his pants, not realizing how his body had been reacting to it. The body that had been pressed against his back moved away, and was replaced by another, seeming larger than the first. Tomoya whined and tried to move away again when a pair of lips pressed against the side of his neck, unable to get too far when he remembered who he was using for support.

Tomoya felt the hands between his legs slide out, and the hand on his ass had since moved to his hip. He stayed there, face pressed into Hokuto’s chest and tears being dried by his blazer, as the back of his shirt and blazer were pulled up again and something warm pressed against the sticky mess on his lower back. It rubbed against his skin, the owner's breath disgustingly warm against his neck, and he felt the head press harder into his back, nudging between his skin and pants before he felt the same warm substance as before hitting his skin. It dripped down, getting into his underwear and leaving his clothes to stick to his body. The hands disappeared and with one last squeeze to his ass, the body behind him moved away; several other people were moving too, as the train had just stopped, and before Tomoya could say anything, Hokuto was pulling him through the doors.

He didn't stop walking until he'd pulled Tomoya into a single-occupant bathroom. 

“Are you okay?’ Hokuto asked, turning to look at Tomoya. He was glad his senpai was blocking the mirror; he didn't want to see how terrible he looked at the moment. He couldn't nod or shake his head, instead blinking up at Hokuto with wide eyes. He felt his senpai’s hands carefully move forward, continuing when he was met with no resistance, and smooth out the front of his shirt. Hokuto turned him around, speaking before he moved.

“I’m gonna clean off as much as I can, okay Tomoya-kun? If you don't want me to, just say so.” Tomoya didn't say anything, only let the other lift his shirt to wipe off what he could without removing other clothing. His face burned red with an overwhelming mix of feelings, and when his shirt was pulled back down, Tomoya felt on the verge of crying again. Hokuto turned him around again, fingers steady on Tomoya’s shoulders. The second year looked off- Tomoya couldn't tell if he was imagining it, but he could swear Hokuto’s cheeks were tinged pink, and his eyes more intently focused on him than he'd seen before.

“I’ll protect you next time,” Hokuto promised. “It won't happen again. It isn't too far a walk to my house; you can clean up more there, okay?” Tomoya only nodded, looking down at his clothes and wondering if Hokuto would let him borrow some of his when they got to his house. He let the older boy lead him out of the bathroom and to his home, gaze on the ground and avoiding looking at anyone they passed.

He’d noticed a few things while Hokuto was talking; first, his _next time_ , as if he expected it to happen again- which, considering they took the same train often, there was a chance of. Second, that he was a lot closer to Tomoya than he usually was, likely a byproduct of what had just happened. And finally, that he was positive that while they were on the train and while cleaning him up, Hokuto had been hard. Turning a corner and nearing Hokuto’s home, Tomoya leaned against his senpai’s shoulder and closed his eyes.


End file.
